


Tiki's Hunt for an Alpha

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/M, Mating Press, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Titfuck, excessive cum, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: Tiki has been searching for a proper stud ever since she was woken up. Her search has led her to Robin, a particularly unlikely man, but maybe there's hope for for the flustered tactician yet.





	Tiki's Hunt for an Alpha

A dark room, heavy with the thick scent of raw, wild sex. Like a curtain of musk draped over the naked bodies of the two figures on the bed. A large, muscled form dominantly lay on the a smaller, plump form, his hips raising and lowering with slow, deliberate thrusts. Wet slaps of flesh on flesh as the muscle-bound man mercilessly pounds his hips into the fat ass of his conquest. She bites onto the bed covers, her fingers clenched tightly, as a rough hand grabs her long hair. She grins internally, her body already a slave to the pleasure being brutally fucked into her. He gruffly demands she tell him who she belongs to. No response, just the gasps and moans of a whore in heat. A loud smack of a hand slapping against the meaty ass of the woman below. She opens her mouth, the bed covers falling loose, and opens her mouth to scream his name…

Then Tiki wakes up, groggy and tired. Another boring day awaits her.

Maribelle stirred her coffee with intrigue as Tiki recounted her dream, while Cherche looked on with a smile. The red-haired adjutant adored hearing the petite manakete recount her numerous sexual conquests and lurid fantasies. Something about the huge breasted short-stack, clad in a tight velvet red dress that barely covered any of her luscious curves, made Cherche want to swipe everything off the desk and slam Tiki down on her back so she could eat out her plump pussy with absolute relish, while Maribelle doubtlessly watched on in her cool, collected manner.

“I’ve been having the same dream for some time now…” Tiki sighed, “It’s started to really affect my daily routine. I’ve been inviting men to my tent constantly and yet none can scratch my particular itch.” Maribelle nodded, “Indeed, the men of this camp are truly lacking in spirit. Honestly, I still don’t know where Tharja found that one of hers. You know, the brutish oaf? Apparently he’s quite impressive.” Tiki just sighed in response. “You see,” Maribelle continued, “That’s why I’ve been finding solace with my beloved Lissa. She’s far more beautiful than anyone in the camp, and frankly offers far more pleasure.” “I doubt such a fair maiden could help me.” replied Tiki, “Not when I’m searching for a REAL alpha.” Cherche chuckled, “Really? You don’t seem the submissive type.”

“Many centuries ago, I found myself bedded by a truly dominating figure.” Tiki explained, “The man used me as little more than a large chested draconic cum-dump, rutting away at me with a single-minded lust and obsession. Some days would simply be spent trapped in his bed, a toy to be used by some brainless stallion with no other interests than force-feeding a sweet manakete buckets of his thick, pungent seed.” 

Tiki sighed in recollection, “It was WONDERFUL. Since I have been woken up, I have searched for such a man around camp, but…no one is anywhere near his level in both attitude and physique.” Cherche coughed, “You mean, he was…you know…” She motioned her hands out wide and Tiki nodded. “Oh yes, hung like a dragon. I would expect nothing less from an alpha who could claim me.” Cherche whistled in appreciation, her face blushing a deep red.

Maribelle looked deep in thought. “A well-hung male…that reminds me of something Tharja once told me, before she was with her current beau. Tales of a particularly well-endowed man with a surprising hidden side. Might be just what you’re hoping for.” Tiki looked over hopefully, “Really?” She pushed Maribelle to continue, and the dainty noble shrugged. “You would be surprised if I told you, he doesn’t seem the sort.” Tiki leaned forward, her heavy tits pressing against the table. “I’m desperate at this stage, Maribelle. Give me his name.”

Robin sketched away in his notebook, going over potential tactics and formations for an upcoming battle, but his mind was elsewhere. It had been a few weeks since Tharja turned down his interests, and even now he couldn’t help but sigh wistfully when he remembered the moment. He looked around his room. The Shepards had taken shelter in a fort in preparation for a battle coming soon, and he appreciated the chance to actually get a proper bed rather than a blanket and some pillows. Though the bed seemed a little too large for just one person. He let out another long, heavy sigh. 

His moping was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Oh!” Robin was shook out of his stupor, “Y-yes? How can I help?” “It is I, Tiki.” came a voice from the other side of the door. “Tiki?” Robin thought to himself, “What would she want to talk about this late, she’s normally asleep at this time….well, she’s normally asleep at any time.” Robin stood up, his long coat brushing against the chair as he went to the door. He opened it wide. “How can I help…you….”

Tiki, the gorgeous shortstack that most of the army had been dreaming about since she awoke, was stood in the doorway wearing nothing but a beautiful smile. Robin looked her over. Thick thighs and wide hips, combined with a pair of the roundest, softest tits in the army, the only pair that competed with Tharja. She had a slim waist with a bit of plumpness to it, a side effect of spending so much time snacking and sleeping. Her face was flawless. Smooth skin, sparking eyes, full smiling lips and long green hair in a ponytail cascading down her back. Robin was floored, his mouth dropping open in disbelief, both at the fact that she was here naked before him, and the fact that her naked form could so unbelievably perfect. It was little wonder she had so many worshipers. Robin felt like dropping to his knees right there.

“Good evening, Robin.” Tiki cheerfully stated, before shoving him backwards. Robin staggered back, falling against the large bed as Tiki wandered in, closing the door behind her. “I am here to confirm something.” “W-w-what are you…” Robin tried to make out before Tiki grabbed his loose pants, dragging them to his knees in a quick tug. Tiki’s eyes went wide, and a smile began to dance across her lips. “I see…” She murmured.

Perhaps it was due to the Fel Dragon blood coursing through his veins. Perhaps it was due to a lifetime of magic use. Perhaps he was just naturally lucky, but Robin had been blessed with a cock that did not seem to fit his thin form at all. The limp rod swung down between his legs, an arm-thick length of bitch-breaking cockmeat that was a constant struggle to keep hidden from the unsuspecting women around the camp. Tharja had been aware of this particular implement for quite some time, her previous obsession with Robin leading to the wonderful discovery, and now she had passed that knowledge onto Tiki, who would put it to GREAT use.

“Incredible…” TIki breathed heavily, her breath tickling the fat shaft before her eyes that began to twitch and buck as the beautiful manakete moved her hands to gently rub against the thick veins. “That you kept this a secret for so long is amazing. How did the other women in the camp not come bragging to me about being ruined by such a thing? At the very least, I should have been able to tell by them limping away from your tent with satisfied grins!” Robin had no idea how to respond to Tiki’s bizarre scenario. “I…I don’t know what you mean! I’ve not shown anyone else this, least of all the girls! Imagine showing someone like Sully this, she’d smack it with a damn lance!” “She wouldn’t dare!” Tiki retorted, “Such a wonderful thing…it is to be loved and worshiped, not harmed by…wait, you’ve NEVER shown this to anyone?” Robin shook his head. TIki’s forehead furrowed in thought.

“This will not do.” Tiki sternly stated. “This is the cock of an alpha, a rutting beast who thinks of women only as jizz-jars and sex-sleeves. This is the cock of someone who should be waking up each morning with at least a trio of women suckling and lathering at his balls, drinking the sweaty musk like ambrosia. The fact that you are allowing me to talk this much and not clogging my throat with your monstrous cock is proof you need training as an alpha.” 

Tiki looked downwards, her eyes falling upon Robin’s balls. The pair of monstrous nuts swung low and heavy, clearly bloated with a gut-busting amount of thick, creamy jizz. She sniffed her nose, the scent in the air becoming heavy with Robin’s pants down. It smelled…it smelled like her dream! She had been rather enamoured with Robin’s scent for a while now, and had often wondered what it was about him that was so tempting. Perhaps she had simply be smelling his unique musk with her heightened senses?

She dived downwards, pressing her fact against the leathery ballsack and greedily snorting up a noseful of ball musk. Robin could only watch in shock as the reserved, regal manakete revealed herself as a cum-snorting cock worshiper, singularly focused on devouring monstrous cock, and his was her new favourite! “Ohhh, Naga does tease me so…” Tiki throatily gasped out, her tongue reaching out and licking at the pungent pair of nuts before her, “That she would gift the perfect cock, the ultimate tool of an alpha, to someone who lacks the temperament to be one…does my suffering please her so?” Robin jumped in pleasure as Tiki began to lather his balls in soft kisses…and almost out of nowhere, he moved his hand down and grabbed her head, pushing her harder against his nuts.

It wasn’t the most dominant move, but it was certainly more than Robin assumed he could do! Tiki’s eyes went wide as her face was smothered by the overstuffed balls. She was so close to them now she could practically hear the sloshing sounds of jizz being prepared within. “MMMMF!” She moaned out, her lips smooching the leathery skin before opening wide and suckling one in her mouth. Robin groaned her leaned his head backwards as Tiki got to work. She glanced upwards from her position to watch his reaction. 

“I see…I see…” Tiki thought to herself, “He has good instincts for forcing pretty girls to clean his cock and balls like dutiful servant wenches…perhaps it falls to me to guide him, to instruct him in the ways of the alpha, so that he may one day turn around and reward me for my lecturing…” She wiggled her hips, her pussy tingling in response to her imagination. Perhaps this could work after all…

Swirling her wet tongue around in lewd circles, Tiki lathered Robin’s balls with a coating of drool and slobber, while continuing to press her soft face up against the round orbs, a layer of cockslime blessing her beautiful face. Her heart was beating faster and faster as her body responded to the rising monster cock before her, her inner cock-whore begging her to submit to the wonderous shaft, just like she did so long before. Tiki reluctantly pushed away, leaving her kneeling position with one last sloppy kiss to Robin’s flaring cockhead as the brutish dick had achieved full hardness from Tiki’s ball-worship. From there, she slowly walked around the bed, her hand on Robin’s shoulder as her eyes lingered on his cock.

She spread herself out on the bed, but did so that her head was right on the edge of the covers. “Come, Robin.” She called out. Robin, bewildered and confused but hungry for more of her attention, followed her around. There, she simply dropped her head off the edge of the bed, closed her eyes, and opened her mouth wide. “Uhh…” Robin stared at her tongue with a deep blush on his face. “So..w-what do we…what do I…” “Whatever comes naturally.” Tiki responded, then went silent. Robin gulped. He knew exactly what had come to mind, but wondered if Tiki would really be ok with him just plunging his throbbing cock right down to the fucking base of the cock-slurping size-queen slut? Woah…where had those thoughts come from?

“If the sight of a woman draped over your bed, offering up her mouth as a toy purely made for your cock, does not unlock some sort of latent alpha instincts in you,” sighed Tiki, “Then frankly, we are already done he-” Her string of words was interrupted by the well-timed placement of a throbbing, leaking cockhead planted firmly between her soft lips. Robin had pushed himself forward, shoving himself into Tiki’s mouth with a solid modicum of dominance. Tiki briefly thought to herself that she’d rather he slam every last turgid inch of his rod down into her gullet to really teach her a lesson, but she was quite willing to go slow with this absolutely DELICIOUS cock. By Naga, the leaking precum was like a syrupy dessert designed purely to tempt busty dragon ladies!

Tiki shut up and began to suck at the cocktip between her lips. Her experienced mouth made Robin’s legs shake, his own lack of experience showing as he gasped and winced at the skilled fellatio he was being subjected to. Soft humming noises emanated from Tiki as she got into work, and her smooth lips sucked hard, the sound of harsh sucking suggesting she was trying to drag more cock into her mouth. Robin obliged her, slowly pushing further and further into her silky throat-pussy. Robin slid inside like a key into a perfectly formed lock, effortlessly sliding deeper and deeper into Tiki as her throat swallowed and moved around his sensitive shaft. 

Robin lost himself in the pleasure, staggering forward like a possessed thrall until he felt a meaty slap below. He looked down in awe to see he had slid every last inch into Tiki’s throat. Her slim neck bulged obscenely, drool spilled from her lips, and the look in her eyes was different now. The familiar feeling of a well-hung male throbbing greedily in her throat was bringing out her submissive side, and she looked up at Robin with a new-found appreciation, and a hint of cock-worship. Robin rather liked that look. In fact, something deep inside Robin liked it a LOT.

The Fel Dragon blood within Robin reacted to seeing a powerful manakete like Tiki swallowing down his cock with reckless abandon. The sight of Tiki’s beautiful face spoiled with cock-slime and slobber ignited a deep passion in him, the desire to see pretty dragons fucked into a slovenly cum-spoiled mess. He licked his lips without even noticing as he took in the sight of Tiki’s fat tits heaving from her attempts to breath, the sight of her hips bucking from the pleasure of being cock-locked, and the glimmer of need in her eyes, asking for even more.

Tiki, for her part, was very pleased with this fast progress. She hadn’t expected him to so effortlessly slam his entire oversized length down her throat without some sort of complaint or cry of concern. Her plump pussy was aflame with need as the memories of being bloated with jizz by well-hung alphas flooded back. Her lips pursed as she sucked as hard as she could, the sweaty taste of cock filling her mouth and covering her face. “He shows such promise.” Tiki thought to herself, “I suppose I should give him more instruction, but how am I to do that with my mouth filled with his meat?” This question was answered for her. She didn’t have to.

Robin’s hands reached forward and grabbed Tiki's heaving tits with a firm grip. Tiki’s eyes went wide as the seemingly placid male suddenly leapt forward like a hungry beast. His hands greedily mauled at the gorgeous round orbs before him, squeezing roughly. Tiki arched her back to lean into his grasp, the sounds of delighted moaning coming from her stuffed throat. “Wonderful!” She thought to herself, “Groping me so violently, like a street whore. Was this inside him the whole time? Tharja, your loss is certainly my gain!”

Robin began to shift his hips, moving back and forth with a roughness Tiki hadn’t expected. His thrusts were long and powerful, brutally pounding Tiki’s sensitive throat, his thick cock veins sliding against the folds of her throat. Tiki, to her surprise, coughed and gagged, thick rivulets of spit spewing from her lips and dripping lewdly onto her face. If Say’ri were to wander in and see this, she might try and cut Robin down for this brutality! She continued to gag over the rutting cock in her throat as Robin greedily played with her huge funbags, tugging at her nipples and squeezing to his hearts content. 

“Humans are so obsessed with tits…” Tiki sighed internally, “Even stalwart warriors like Lucina and Say’ri cannot resist staring at them. To think I’ve finally found an alpha to claim them for his own once again!” Her thoughts were interrupted as Robin began to pull backwards, the thick length of cock slowly dragging out of her throat. The explosion of slobber from Tiki’s mouth as Robin’s fat cock escaped was the best thing Robin had ever seen. He grinned at the sight of such a beautiful woman coughing up his cum. 

“I-I must admit…you’ve impressed-” Tiki began to say, but was interrupted once again. Robin wielded his cock and slapped it downwards, the fat length splatting against Tiki’s face and ending just before her tits Being cock-slapped ignited something deep in Tiki’s core, and for a brief second she simply froze under the weight and mind-breaking musk of a huge cock soaked in her own pussy juices. From there, he gripped her tits once more and began to pump himself back and forth once more, titty fucking Tiki while his cock grinded up and down across her beautiful face.

This lewd act also meant his spittle-soaked balls were slapping against Tiki as well. There was no escape from the humiliating onslaught! If she looked up, Robin’s cock was there to greet her. If she looked down, Robin’s balls were slapping her roughly in the face. If she looked to the side…well, then she wouldn’t get to experience Robin’s reeking cock and balls battering her like the cock-sleeve she was! Tiki leaned her back and opened her mouth, kissing at Robin’s balls each time they collided with her face. “Good girl…” Robin growled, “Worship my balls like the cock-slave you are!” Tiki was quite taken aback by THAT sudden statement! She was, of course, very pleased by it though.

“Yes, My Alpha! Let me coat your wonderful balls in kiss marks so every other whore in the army knows that I got to you first!” Tiki cried out in bliss, “Drench me in the thick jizz you’ve built up from so many months of staring at all the beautiful women in this army, let me take every last drop that you’ve saved up for all of them!” She reached up to press her tits together, causing her tit-pussy to apply even more pressure to Robin’s bucking cock. The greasy scent of cock flooded Tiki’s nose as the fat orbs slapped against her face, as Robin’s thrusting got faster and faster. Fel Dragon blood or not, Robin was a pretty inexperienced man and the overwhelming sensation of Tiki’s lips and tits, not to mention her barrage of slutty dirty talk, demanding he prove himself as an alpha, was bringing him close to the edge.

Tiki grinned as she could feel Robin’s cock throbbing in imminent release through her tits. Suddenly, she stopped her movements. Robin looked down in confusion as Tiki reached upwards to grab at this cloak. In a quick movement, she dragged Robin down onto the bed so he was lying on top of her. Her face was a mask of mischievous delight, a sparkling grin that betrayed her intentions. She wrapped her legs tightly around Robin while lying under him, his sensitive cock rubbing against her soft belly as she bucked hips back and forth, imitating a rough fucking motion.

“Now Robin, a true alpha would not take a new girl and simply drench her in his load, satisfying as that may seem.” Tiki huskily explained, “Your first load must be fired directly into my eager womb. Surely a man with a wonderful cock like yours has thought about making me nice and pregnant a few times? I have seen that wanting gaze in the eyes of every man in the camp, they all desire to throw me down and sow their seed in my oh-so fertile womb, but they all lack the capabilities to do so…except you.” Tiki pulled Robin’s head down to whisper in his ear. “An alpha is someone who makes their fantasies become reality through sheer force of will, and sheer brutality of fucking.”

Robin could feel his blood boiling at Tiki’s tempting words. He could feel the desire to dominate her welling up within him, and from the smile on Tiki’s face, she could feel it growing too. He gripped his fat cock at the base and pushed backwards so it was pressing against Tiki’s plush pussy, and with a single brutal thrust planted himself halfway inside the teasing dragon. Tiki closed her eyes and bit her lip, letting out a low moan of absolute delight. Finally, after so very long, the throbbing cock of a true mate! Tiki could feel herself being split by the brutal length of cockmeat, and could feel her body tingling and twitching in absolute bliss.

Robin’s mouth hung open as he struggled to regain his composure. He had underestimated the seductive slut, and had been unprepared for the intense feeling of having Tiki’s mythical cunt wrap so tightly around him, like a tail wrapping around its prey. Tiki watched Robin’s reaction curiously, still testing him to see if the latent attitude she craved in her lovers was going to come out. Robin looked at Tiki, and he grinned right back at her. He shifted his weight, and slammed his hands down on Tiki’s shoulders. She was momentarily taken aback, but not nearly as much as she would be when Robin pulled back once more, and thrust back with his WHOLE cock, slamming himself fully into the busty shortstack.

“OOOOOH!” Tiki cried out, even surprising herself with how loud and bestial her throaty howl was. She hadn’t been expecting this, but Robin wasn’t done yet. Knowing he was already on the verge of cumming, Robin decided to strike fast and hard. The tacticians brain knew his only hope of besting his insatiable tutor was to catch her off-guard, and so his pounding came swift and fast, using long, meaty thrusts to pound Tiki’s sensitive depths. Her legs wrapped around Robin’s waist, her fingers gripped his shoulders, and her face began to shift from a smirk of confidence to a wanton grin of well-fucked ahegao pleasure. A face she hadn’t shown anyone for a very long time.

“That’s a good face for you, Tiki!” Robin remarked, “That’s the face of a slut who knows her place!” “YES! YES, MY ALPHA! MY PLACE IS ON THE END OF YOUR WONDERFUL COCK!” Tiki cried out, scratching at Robin so hard she was leaving marks, badges of honour on his skin showing how much he pleased her. “USE ME! USE ME LIKE A TOOL FOR YOUR PLEASURE! I’M JUST A BIG-TITTED ALPHA’S BREEDING BITCH! OHHHHH!” The mating press was perfectly formed, with Tiki relinquishing any control she had over the pose to lie back and let Robin unleash his instincts. He shifted to drop his full weight on her, which wasn’t too much considering his size.

He wrapped his arms around her back like she had her legs wrapped around his waist, and he began to assault Tiki with shallow, deep thrusts. Robin’s cock was hilted in deep, and every single little pound he gave to Tiki was like a kiss to her womb. She had a slovenly expression on her face, one that worshipers would never expect to see on the Divine Dragon. She roughly licked Robin’s face like an animal and hissed in his ear, “Cum inside me, unleash every last drop of your thick, bubbling cum right into my womb. Breed me like a stud, like some mindless rutting animal! Forget your place in the army, forget your big, smart brain. Just fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Her animalistic nature implored Robin to pump even faster, surprising himself with just how long he was holding out despite his intense desire to explode deep inside Tiki.

Tiki was demanding Robin blow his load inside her, but Robin could see through this test by now. He moved a hand to lightly grab at Tiki’s throat, her eyes practically flashing with lust as he did so. “Don’t tell me where to cum.” He growled at her. Honestly, it was a rather weak voice for a snarl, he wasn’t exactly used to it. But with Tiki in the state she was in, Robin could have sung it to her in falsetto and it would have caused her pussy to spasm in delight. “AHNN! I’M SO SORRY, MY MASTER! PLEASE, CUM WHEREVER YOU WANT, WHENEVER YOU WANT! I’M A CUM-RECEPTACLE FOR FAT-COCKED ALPHAS LIKE YOU!”

Her arms and legs tightened up, trapping Robin entirely in her embrace. She was preparing herself for the epic cumshot that was brewing up in Robin’s balls, and Robin himself was finally starting to reach his limit. Wet, meaty slaps continued to ring out across the room as they picked up the pace, and soon Robin’s massive nuts were rising and falling with the motions of a pair of seed-sacks about to burst. “OHHH DO IT! PLEASE, CUM WHEREVER YOU WANT, MY ALPHA, JUST CUM FOR ME! AFTER SO MANY YEARS, CLAIM ME COMPLETELY WITH YOUR CONQUERING LOAD! STAIN ME WITH YOUR JIZZ AND PROVE TO THE WORLD THAT I’M YOOOOOOURS!” Robin gritted his teeth, buried his face into Tiki’s shoulder, and let loose.

The sound of cum spurting forth into Tiki’s slick, tight pussy was lewd and intense, a wet splatter of seed slamming into a receptacle too small to contain it. But Tiki’s face was a canvas of pleasure despite the fact it was obvious from the start that Robin’s cumshot was far too much for her small body. Her stomach filled with creamy jizz, and thick ropes spurt out from the edges of her pussy, even Robin’s huge cock not being able to plug her completely. 

Robin wasn’t even able to make a single noise from his mouth as the overwhelming pleasure of releasing his spunk overwhelmed him. He had cum many times from his own hand, but the feeling of cumming inside your own personal dragon bitch…it was like what he had done before was just a cruel joke. Something in his mind snapped as it became more obvious than anything else in the world that this was how he would cum from now, the ONLY way he would ever cum was if it was inside his beloved Tiki. 

Robin pulled out of Tiki, thick streams of jizz pouring from her tight pussy, and continued to spray his immense load out over her exhausted body. She moaned to herself as thick splotches of jizz pooled on her body, and held her tits together to create a big puddle of jizz. She leaned her mouth in and slurped at the collected cum between her tits, making sure to savour the taste of her alpha. The lewd act just forced Robin to jizz even harder in response, and the cumshots were so powerful they reached up and coated Tiki’s pretty face as well. By the time his load was reaching an end, the entire bed was a mess of seed, and Tiki herself was plastered with custard-thick white cumstains, and a still flowing river of jizz pouring from her pussy.

Robin staggered around to the other end of the bed and gripped his cock tightly, holding the dripping meat towards Tiki’s face. She knew exactly what to do, she had done it so many times before. Her small tongue lashed out, licking up the remaining dollops of jizz and cleaning up the flared cockhead before her eyes. A clean-up blowjob, the final act of submission for any well-fucked bitch to show her adoration, and very often lead into the next round of brutal alpha-sex.

“Amazing…” Tiki slurred out in exhaustion, “Absolutely amazing…heh…for a…first time…I look forward…to training you…properly…” She managed to get one last comment in before her head fell back. The sleepy Divine Dragon had reached her limit and fell into a contented snooze right there on the cum-soaked bed. Robin scratched his head and caught his breath. “I don’t know how I’m going to clean this up…with her still here…” He remarked. But as he looked at her sleeping face, he smiled warmly. The feeling of devotion and adoration that a true alpha feels for his subjects welled up within him. He would let her sleep as long as she needs. 

Robin walked over to Tiki and stroked her hair lightly, gaining a contended sigh from the sleeping dragon. His thoughts of Tharja had been shoved aside by the knowing smirk and gorgeous body of the Divine Dragon herself. “I wonder if manaketes can get pregnant with human sperm...” He pondered to himself. Questions for later, as the door suddenly opened.

“Miss Tiki, I was told you were…” Say’ri began to asked as she walked in without knocking, and stood deathly still as she took in the scene of a cum-soaked Tiki on Robin’s bed as he reached down to her, his eyes locked with Say’ri’s in what could only be described as fear for his life.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“Zzzzzz….”

Tiki slept peacefully as Say’ri chased Robin down the hall and outside the fort.


End file.
